


My Gabriel

by BlackQat



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftermath, Conversation, F/M, Fuck canon anyway, Headcanon, Katrina and Gabriel after he returns from the Mirror universe, Post-PTSD, Sex, They're still dealing, part of my "Two Gifts" 'universe', possible divergence from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQat/pseuds/BlackQat
Summary: There are some things you may have forgotten.





	My Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> For Val

My Gabriel

“Gabriel, stop, please,” she whispers.

“Was I going too hard?”

“No, no, it’s nothing you’re doing. It’s fine. I’m just …” Katrina sighs. “Just …. Please.”

His face, rising up, conveys concern, and he settles next to her on his side, leaning up on one elbow. His free hand strokes her hair, and as his fingers pass over her temple, he finds a wet streak. “You’re crying.”

“Please. Yes. I know.” She sits partway up, dabbing her wrists to her eyes. She turns to him.  “It’s been a while, and I’m not in the habit of relaxing my mind enough. Not in bed, at least. Tai Chi, I’m fine, but here, now …” Her wrists go up again.

He frowns a little. He wants to kiss away her tears. He wants to make it right. He wants to ask, and ask, but he’s quiet, just breathing with her. He floats a hand over her thigh, she guides it to rest on her stomach, her own hand on top.

“When you were gone, I … sailed single-handed.”

He smiles. Gives a tiny laugh. “Me too.”

“Sometimes I can’t … I just can’t bring it off.”

“Oh ….” A problem he hadn’t had, unless he was interrupted by an emergency.

“I thought it was stress, and maybe that’s what it is now. Just … the big change, for both of us. Happy stress is still stress.” One of her hands curves over his hip, then dips; her fingers gently embrace him and trace streaks of sensation up his resurgent erection. “But I want to tell you. Don’t feel you have to make me come off before you can come in.”

“That’s cute.” He sighs with pleasure but concern seeps in. “I don’t want—I don’t ...”

“Yes, sometimes you just need to. And I love to feel you in me. And feel you come, feel your body against mine, your warmth, your sweat. See your face. And that’s enough. It’s beautiful for me just like that sometimes. And you know, sometimes I come, sometimes I don’t, and that’s okay.”

The silk of her fingertips has him absolutely hard now. He dips his head back, breathing out; Katrina releases him from her gentle fingers and lying flat, spreads open to him, pulling him to her with one arm, pressing him with her hands and her heels; he finds her center with a tentative stroke and glides in, frowning, eyes shut, and she says, “You’re so ...” Her breath catches, her hands slide down his back to grip his ass and her hips are matching him thrust for thrust. “Oh you feel good, so good.”

“You too …” He bends his head to kiss her and their mouths slip together; he’s sliding his tongue with hers, and they finish that kiss to kiss each other’s faces, he runs his tongue along her jawline then strokes it along her throat, bared to him. Her arms encircle him, he feels her fingers on his shoulder blades, up to his shoulders, down his back, his spine, his ass … their hips are slapping together now.

He braces on one hand for a moment and grabs a small pillow up by the head of the bed and leans forward more so Kat’s hips tip up to meet him; he whips the pillow under her behind and she settles back down on it. Smiling.

“This better?” Taking his time now, long strokes.

“Mmm, I’d forgotten about this … mmm …”

“Or you could ride …?”

“Let’s go with this … or is your knee bothering you?”

He shakes his head, smiling. “It’s fine.” His eyes get heavy lidded.

Kat’s head is tipping back. “Ohhh,” she says.

They hadn’t gotten rote about it, before he left on the Buran that last time. But they’d gotten a little lazy, maybe, sort of routine. A little. It’s coming back to both of them, the things they used to do … before ….

Leisurely movements. Her hips tipped back, and he’s making contact. Deep inside, bumping her cervix, gliding down and up her inside front; outside, pelvis to pelvis.

Her mouth opens. The bundle of nerves in her center is coalescing.

Gabriel’s swelling inside her, his breath is shaky … he’s looking at her face and her eyes are shut, she’s really full of feeling, he can tell.

Now his eyes close. Shaky inhales, explosive exhales.

Kat’s moaning sweetly in her throat. _Ah …_

And she’s pulsing, inside, embracing him, all sensations are concentrated in that one extension of his body, all nerves, all blood, he’s gusting out sighs and comes, hard …

Her head’s pressing back to the bed, her lovely throat a long column; it’s the first thing he sees as he opens his eyes and tips his chin up a bit to see her face, gathering in a frown of intense joy, and he’s still moving in her, still just hard enough. Her hips are shaking.

She doesn’t scream, but she’s loud ... then … laughing with exhilaration.

“Oh … my …” and she bites her lip, her eyes sparkling as she smiles up at him.

He leans his head down to kiss her face all over, smiling too.

“You look awfully proud of yourself.”

“Proud of both of us, Kat.”

“C’mere, you.” She presses him toward her with her arms, still around him. “…oof.”

“It’s all muscle, baby.”

“Ugh,” shaking her head, “Did you just say that to me? Really?”

He laughs and tips off her to his side, up on one elbow again, one hand softly cupping her breast, then flattening onto her stomach. “You liked everything else though, right?”

“Yes. I did.” She puts her fingers in his longish hair, combing through the waves at the back. “Where’s your military taper, eh, mister?”

“I haven’t been a “mister” for two ranks now, Admiral.” He winks. “And I’m still on medical leave.”

“And I’m enjoying this thick hair of yours.” Still ruffling it.

The sensation’s a little too much for his scalp; he turns to lie on his back and now she leans up on her elbow. Switches her finger combing to the front, where he has a good lengthy forelock now. “This reminds me of when we met.”

“Yeah. Your hair’s not as long as it was then.” He reaches up a hand to stroke it and move his fingers through it. “Still beautiful, though.”

“So are you.” Settling onto her left side, sliding down the bed a little to lay her head on his stomach. It’s firm, just beginning to build a thin pad of softness; he’s gaining weight at last. She looks up past his chest to his face, to his sleepy, sea-colored eyes. “So are you, my Gabriel.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
